


Christmas In The Tub

by erentitanjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, christmas ereri, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/erentitanjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said Christmas ‘tis the season to be jolly’, I’m going to shove their ‘jolly’ mistletoe right up their ass.  It didn’t help that the Military Police had been breathing down our necks more than usual, hoping we’d drop our guard because of the holiday season and screw something up so they could bring us into court and scold us all fucking evening.  This meant that I had spent the better half of two weeks arguing with Nile about training regimens, rules for my new squad, limitations to be set for ‘the Jaeger boy’, as they so kindly called him; all this, including a heavy dose of abstinence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas In The Tub

**Author's Note:**

> I think this title speaks for itself.  
> This was the only other fic I got done for that failed 7 days of ereri project so I thouhg I'd better post it.

The warm water encased my body, soothing my muscles, making me unwillingly relax against the bathtub wall, breathing a sigh that moved some of the steam around me.  The bubbles clung to my skin as I got comfortable, one knee visible above the surface of white fluff, a book sitting beside me, there and waiting if I decided to risk its health for entertainment.  But at the moment, the water itself was doing a good job of taking away any worries I had developed over the past week.

And trust me, there were a lot of them.  Whoever said Christmas ‘tis the season to be jolly’, I’m going to shove their ‘jolly’ mistletoe right up their ass.  It didn’t help that the Military Police had been breathing down our necks more than usual, hoping we’d drop our guard because of the holiday season and screw something up so they could bring us into court and scold us all fucking evening.  This meant that I had spent the better half of two weeks arguing with Nile about training regimens, rules for my new squad, limitations to be set for ‘the Jaeger boy’, as they so kindly called him; all this, including a heavy dose of abstinence.

Don’t look at me like that.  It’s not like I’m abstinence by choice.  I’d very happily grab that tanned ass of my lover’s and hump it into the wall with a gag-ball between his lips.  But sadly, whoever said it ‘tis the season to be jolly’ forgot to mention that ‘tis the season to be jolly except for Levi who has to deal with an overworked partner’. 

Every night since mid-November, Eren had been called out to deal with his own faction of the Military Police, arguing his case and once again, recounting the story of what had happened when he had been kidnapped by the other members of his training squad.  As if he’d learn anything knew in the eight hours he was home before he had to ride back to the courtroom again.  His meetings, compared to my own meetings, were at odd times, so we couldn’t even enjoy the commute to the inner walls together. 

Whenever he did manage to get home, I was either in bed and dead to the world or was just about to go to bed to be dead to the world.  Even if I wasn’t, Eren was never in the mood anyway.  All the questions and interrogations and accusations were slowly sucking the soul out of him, and it was painful to watch.

He used to bounce through the door every afternoon after training, give me a sloppy (yet still skilled) kiss than make his way upstairs to clean himself up.  Once he had trekked back down to the living room, he’d ask me about my day, I’d ask him about his, we’d share a few stories of how we imagined the  people of the Military Police dying violent deaths, then we’d spend a few hours cooking dinner with the rest of the house’s inhabitants before sitting down and eating at the table.

Now every afternoon I was lucky to even catch a glimpse of his face.  It didn’t help that Eren was sweet enough to worry about me more than he worried about himself.  I kept telling him not to, but he was a selfless person by nature so was always at his wits end about how I was handling it all.

It was because of this, and my finally ended meetings of utter torture, that I was now sitting in a huge ceramic bowel full of hot water, bubbles up to my chest, candles littering the various odd surfaces, my eyelids growing heavier and heavier as time went by.  I was beginning to think if jacking off was a good idea, but decided against it, otherwise I’d have to empty the bath and start all over again. 

But now that the idea had presented itself, I couldn’t get the image of Eren out of my head.  Eren, wet and naked.  Eren, wet, naked and horny.  Eren, wet, naked and horny, moaning for me and constantly coming up for air from sucking on my dick under the soapy water, his chocolate tinted hair plastered to his face, his green eyes shining with excitement and arousal.

Shit.

I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth, forcing the thoughts to go away, for my dick not to become harder than it already was. 

It might feel good at the time, might feel nice to think of my boyfriend in such a way (and watch his face as I told him about it later), but after the fact there was always a sense of loneliness that gripped me that I’d rather do without tonight.  I had finally found the time to relax; I didn’t need the overwhelming longing for someone I couldn’t have to dampen my already foul mood.

Eventually, thinking of my Hanji’s shrill voice did the trick and I was back to a state that I could enjoy myself in.  I could see the bubbles bounce on the water’s surface every time I shifted, could feel the water lap at my skin, sending goose-bumps along whatever parts of my body that wasn’t enclosed under its watery heat. 

I sank lower into the bathtub, feeling the water completely swallow my chest and shoulders, my hair starting to stick to my forehead from the constantly rising steam.  I sighed heavily, shutting my eyes and thinking of warm fireplaces and that special peppermint coffee Eren managed to buy for me every year around this time.  Of scarves woven around two necks and mistletoe hung in odd places so I was caught off guard and had to kiss my bratty lover at random times.  Of  Christmas stockings and a pine-scented living room (courtesy of the five metre high tree they shoved through the doorway).

Of candy canes and sugarplum fairies…

No.  I refused to think of that God-awful folk tale they always started those cheesy Christmas plays with, as if it never got old.  Because it very much did.

I don’t know when I drifted off, and I don’t know even if I did, but I forced myself to open my eyes at the pervert who had crept into my bath and was now pressing his foot against my crotch, forcing myself to react to it at least a little despite how much I just didn’t care at that moment.  Imagine my relief when I did open my eyes and said pervert was the boy I had been dreaming of every night ever since I could remember.

I let out a chuckle at his amused face, at his soaked-through hair, at the river of droplets making their way down his skin and catching in his clavicles.  When Eren saw that I was awake, he carefully got up, gliding his way through the water to me and working his knees so they were either side of my and he was sitting on my thighs. 

I took the opportunity to sit up more, leaning forward and tracing my tongue over the bones previously mentioned, forcing it into the dents and bends of his skin to lap at all the water that had gotten caught there.  I could feel his fingers lighting tracing the muscles in my back, could feel his chuckle seep from between his lips and echo throughout the bathroom.

“You’re home early,” I commented as I finished drying out his collarbone with my tongue, leaning back again and relaxing back into the wall.  I looked into his eyes, into his bottomless pools of green and blue, losing myself in the colour, praying that I’d see them fired up with passion sometime before New Year’s. 

“I think Nile got laid so he let me out early,” his voice was quiet, soft, so as not to disturb the peaceful air around us.  Though I was very much planning to do just that if he didn’t stop rubbing my shoulders like he was, in just the right way, his palms digging into my flesh and shifting the muscles under my skin.  I let out a soft hum; partly in celebration that that brainless bum was now getting some but mostly because Eren’s lips had found contact with my skin.

The soft muscles landed on my cheek, making their way down to my jaw, gliding along the ridge to my chin, before moving back up to my ear.  I tilted my head so those wonderful muscles could move from my jawline to my neck.  I felt Eren’s tongue come out between his lips, lapping at my damp skin, his teeth finding purchase along the vein.  I hissed as he nipped, my hands finding his hips under the bubbles and giving them an appreciative squeeze.

“Good,” I let myself tell him, my fingers moving so they were curled against his back, my fingernails moving down his skin.  I watched his back arch at the feeling, watched his lips open and let out a few, soft whimpers.  “I was beginning to plan my own war on those military dogs if they didn’t give you back to me soon.”

His lips stretched into a smile, his eyes lit up at my showing possessiveness.  His tightly, muscled arms wove around my neck and finally, fucking finally, did I feel his lips grace mine with their presence once again. 

It started off soft, and from the way his hips shifted slightly, causing his cock to rub firmly against mine, sending us both into an already panting mess, I guessed he had probably had no intentions of keeping it that way.  His warm, wet, slick tongue in my mouth, my own tongue battling with it and forcing it back into his mouth, caused both of us to get riled up and ready a lot faster than it usually did.

Battling abstinence had not been an easy task, and I was so over it.  Luckily, my goddamn gorgeous boyfriend was here to help me with just that.

I let out a heady sigh, letting my breath fan his face, his eyes fluttering so dark lashes patted against almost just as dark cheeks that were dusted with droplets of water thanks to his hair. 

“Hnng…fuck, I missed you,” Eren was breathing against my lips.  His hands were either side of my face, holding my cheeks as he planted his lips on mine again and again.  I moaned deeply, sucking on his tongue that had now entered between my lips, pressing it to the roof of my mouth and feeling Eren positively squirm against me.  The friction against my member had me forcing my hips up, feeling the crevice of his ass against my dick, sliding it against Eren’s sweet ass. 

I think both of us were just about ready to collapse into one another, to feel each other in our entirety, to let go completely as we gave ourselves over to the one we loved.  I was most definitely ready.  Ready to feel Eren sink down on me, ready to watch him fuck himself on my dick, ready to hear him cry my name and sing my praises.

Lubricant didn’t work very well under water, but somehow, we made it happen.  Either that or Eren just had a really high pain tolerance I hadn’t noticed until now.  My fingers slipped inside him, pushing against his walls, scissoring him apart.  He was whimpering again, holding fast to my shoulders, pushing against my fingers. 

His short, little sounds were absolutely delicious.  They echoed throughout the bathroom, ricocheting off the tiles and filling my senses.  I wanted to hear him go louder, higher, let him make those wonderful sounds right next to my ear.  One of the main things I had missed about sex with Eren was the noises he made.  He didn’t moan, or scream; he squeaked.  He let out high pitched wails and small, cries of my name.  And the higher his voice went, the more I knew he was enjoying what was happening to him.

“L-Levi,” he managed to get out, his voice trembling on the ‘e’ and fading away on the ‘i’.

“Fuck, you look so good right now,” I let my lips graze his ear as I spoke, continued to slip my fingers in and out of him, adding another one when he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Sh-shit!  I want your cock!” Eren voice warmed my neck as he panted against me.  The water was wavering around us now, lapping at our skin and getting bubbles all over us.  I almost made him stand up, so I could look at his slick ass covered in the little, white suds.  It would be fucking adorable.  But I was having too much of a good time with him riding my fingers, so couldn’t bear the thought of him moving.

“Do you now?” I asked in vain.  Of course he wanted my cock.  He’d been a slut for my cock since day one.  It was his only selling point until I ended up falling in love with the bastard.

“Y-yes,” his voice wavered.  If I closed my eyes, I could almost hear the vibrations in his voice simply from his breath alone.  “I want it so much.”

 “If I made you beg, would you do it?” I was being an ass now, prolonging the inevitable. 

“Yes!” He cried almost instantly.  “I’d get on all fours if I had too.  I’d play with your tip, place my tongue against your slit, moan like a whore for you.  I’d let you fuck my mouth until I couldn’t speak anymore, put my fingers inside me so you could see me opening myself up for you!  I’d…”

“God dammit, Eren!  Shut up!”

If he kept going I’d have no choice but to make him do all of that and more, and though the thought of having Eren as my bitch for the night was entirely appealing, I was having enough trouble holding myself back as it was.

“Just get on my cock and ride me!” I growled against his lips, using my sexual frustration as leverage, letting him know how badly I wanted him.  I had yanked his head back by his hair, had felt him whimper and tremble against me. 

Holy hell, was I ready for him.

His nimble fingers were gripping the sides of the tub, my own hands guiding his hips so he was sitting just over my cock.  You still couldn’t see what was going on under the surface of the water, the bubbles were made too thick initially to have evaporated.  I didn’t mind though; it kind of made it all the more hotter.

Then I felt him let go, felt him go down.  The tight heat consuming my member had me throwing my head back, my neck stretched to the max, trying as hard as I could to keep my sanity while he sank down until my dick was in him all the way to hilt.  He was sitting firmly on top of my balls, his face red and his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted like a dog on top of me.

I wound my fingers into his hair, yanking his head back so his throat was exposed.  I didn’t waste any time, sinking my teeth down into his flesh and sucking hard on the juncture of his neck, hearing him whine in protest of being marked. 

“You don’t want me to mark you?” I couldn’t help but ask him, couldn’t help but taunt him.

He was shaking his head, his eyes clenched shut.  His mouth was still open, his throat working its own overtime to get oxygen to his lungs and brain.  It was pleasurable to watch.  Watching him attempt to fight against me, to fight against what I knew he wanted.  He’s always saying he doesn’t want hickies in such obvious places, that I should do them on his inner thighs or down his chest.  But it took all the fun out of marking him in the first place if people couldn’t see them.

“Th-they’re too embarrassing to explain,” he mewled, lifting his hips and slamming them back down on me.  I let out a moan at that, at the perfect heat and friction that was around my dick, at the amazing feeling of having such an amazing heat engulf me.

He was trying to distract me, trying to change the subject.  I wouldn’t let him.  I moved my hands, gripping his hips and digging my fingernails into his skin, holding him down on me.  Now he was just pathetically rutting against me, trying to get that movement and momentum but utterly failing.

“That’s sort of the point of them.  Besides, if I don’t mark you, how will everybody know you’re mine?”  My lips were back on his throat, placing soft but sucking kisses on his skin.  His whole body was shaking from the stimulation, having been deprived of it for so long.

“E-everybody already kn-knows we’re dating,” he tried to explain.  I continued to let my lips pepper his skin, moving down from his neck to his shoulder to his chest.  He arched towards me at that, his body betraying what he truly wanted.  He wanted my teeth in him, wanted me to leave all kinds of horrendous marks over his body, wanted the world to know who he belonged to.  He was such a liar.

“But I want people to know what I do to you.”  My voice was low and deep, my lips pressed against his pectoral.  I could feel his muscles trembling with pure want for me.   “I want people to know that I do sick things to you, that I have you begging for my body and whining for my cock.  I want people to know I’ve ruined you in every way, tainted you in all the right places so nobody else can have you.  I want people to know you’re a sick, dirty, bastard that will only ever scream for my dick and nobody else’s.  I want people to know that no matter how much they try, they’ll never be able to see you the way I’ve seen you, that you’ve been corrupted by me too deeply, that I’ve taken over your entire being.”

Shudder after shudder, shiver after shiver ran through his body at my words, his entire body leant back now, his hands on my thighs, levering himself on me, his chest arched towards me, his eyes burning with a need I hadn’t seen in so long and had almost forgotten what it looked like. 

I eyed him, watching him watch me, my obsessive side showing and he and I both knew there was no way of hiding it.  I had him where I wanted him, had him how I wanted him.  I relaxed my fingers only slightly, but it was enough. 

He lifted himself up and slammed down almost instantly, letting out the richest, highest whine I’ve ever heard escape from those tainted lips.  The water and soap roared up at me, slapping against my chest and flicking my face.  He did it again, pushing himself slowly down on my dick, but finishing far more harshly. 

I could feel his walls around me, could feel him clench around my member.  I let out a soft groan, let it vibrate my chest as I guided his hips, helped him control his speed, watched him try and take the reins but there was no way I was letting him have an ounce of control tonight.  It had been too long; and I need to fuck him up so he couldn’t even remember how to breathe, let alone talk.

I smirked at him, watched his eyes blink and clench, fearing what that smirk might mean.

The bathtub wall hit my back as I leant against it, my arms relaxing, only one of them resting lightly on Eren’s hip. 

“Fuck yourself slowly,” I ordered, my eyes telling him how serious I was.  “If you go too fast, I’ll get up and walk out and leave you to finish by yourself.”

The painful whimper he let out was delicious, I had to keep myself from covering his mouth with mine, swallowing it up.  But his expression was even more delicious than that, screwed up in concentration as he tried desperately to reel himself back. 

He pushed up on his knees, my cock barely still sitting inside him, than used the edges of the bathtub again for some semblance of control.  His ass sank back down around me at an excruciating pace.  I was slightly proud of how well he had followed my order.  The thing about getting him to go so slowly on me was that he now had more time to let out more of those wonderful squeaks.

His throat was open, his chest still arched but his head bent forward, making them sound broken and cracked.  Eren let out a small sound, followed by a high-pitched plea as my cock went deeper and deeper inside him.  He begged me with eyes for his torture to end, begged me to let him do as he liked. 

I let out a soft sigh as he went down on me again, grunted as his ass encased my cock slowly and delightfully, let out a heavier sigh as he hit my balls once again.  Shit, he was too good at being my bitch for me to let him run away now.

“Good boy,” I panted, grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him against me.  My arms wound tightly around his waist, trapping him against my chest as my tongue invaded his mouth. 

He was mewling again as I played with his muscle, mapped out his cavern.  Our chests ground together as he continued to move on me, against me, breaking away from our kiss only long enough to let out the shortest of whimpers and the highest of squeaks. 

“Please, Levi!” he begged against my mouth.  I couldn’t help but chuckle, couldn’t help but feel so satisfied with how he was acting, begging, moaning.

“Convince me you should be allowed to go faster,” I murmured against his lips. 

“Levi, I need it!”  And the way he said it was so fucking convincing.  “I need your cock impaling me!  I can’t do it slowly anymore, I’ll break!  I need to be able to feel you stabbing me with your searing hot rod!  I need to feel you taking away my sanity!  I want to fuck myself so badly.   I want to break myself on you!”

My sighs as he spoke were getting heavier and heavier, my impatience with this whole ‘slow’ ordeal wearing thin.  He was good.  So good.  I had trained him well.

“Not bad,” I lied.  It was fucking fantastic was what it was.  “Why?  Why do you need me so badly?”

I’m so cruel.

The frustrated cry Eren gave me was enough for me to know I was going to pay for this later, but right now, I was having too much fun.

“Because your body is so amazing!  It’s beautiful and wonderful and if I don’t have it now I feel like I’m going to die!  I want to feel you possessing me, filling me up until there’s no empty space left in me, coming so deep inside me that I’ll feel it run down my walls for weeks to come!  I want you to make me yours!”

He was in the middle of sinking himself back on me, and I took the opportunity on his last words to lift my hips and shove myself deep inside him, letting out a feral growl as I did.

“That’s right, bitch,” I muttered against his lips, moving so I was growling against his throat.  “Get down on me and mark yourself.”

The next thing I know, Eren was fucking himself so violently I really was afraid he was going to break.  But I’d be a fool to think Eren couldn’t hold his own.  He was sobbing with pleasure, writhing his hips as they came down to meet mine, bouncing on my lap.  The water around us was falling over the sides, the bubbles quickly disappearing in the swirling water.  I could see it all now. 

Looking over his shoulder, I could see the water running down his skin, my dick continuously disappearing inside him.  His body was pressed up against mine, my arms still around his waist, his mouth open and his breath coming out on my ear.  I had one hand in his hair, yanking at it so his head was forced to the side, my teeth back on his skin.  He didn’t protest this time, welcoming the mark so openly.

“Yes, Levi!  Mark me!  I want to be yours!  I want everybody to know I’m yours!  I want everybody to know what a filthy slut I am for you!  How addicted I am to you!”

“Jesus, Eren!”

In a flash of white I was coming inside him, his own cock twitching against me then releasing its seed.  I breathed harshly against his bleeding shoulder, my teeth covered with blood as I pulled back.  We were both panting heavily, our chests rising and falling against each other, his eyes drooping heavily.  A long work day plus a fast-paced and heavy fuck was making him more tired than ever, his forehead on my shoulder now, his whole body relaxing against me.

“Levi,” his voice was still strained, still cracked, still high.  “I really love you.”

“Goddammit, Eren,” I huffed, using some of the now cooling water to wash the blood away from his shoulder.  The water on his wound turned pink as it ran over his skin.  I could see the wound wasn’t that deep and would stop bleeding soon.  But he’d definitely have a scab there for a few days.  As gross as that was, I couldn’t help but be secretly proud of myself. 

But I hugged him close to me, kissing the bite mark and smelling his wet skin, letting my own eye lids flutter close. 

“I really love you, too,” I finally said, trying not to drift off, but not wanting to get up yet, or separate from the warm body on top of me.  Instead, Eren lifted himself up one last time, freeing himself of me and slowly turning so he could sit against me.  My arms quickly wound around his waist, pulling him tight to me and kissing and lapping at the soapy water along his shoulder. 

There was silence between us now, comfortable silence, the kind of silence that both Eren and I always enjoyed for as long as we could.  Just sitting in each other’s company, feeling each other’s warmth; that was enough.  I didn’t care if the water was starting to go cold or if our other squad members might come back soon.  I didn’t care if Eren was now falling asleep against my shoulder, or if I felt tempted to fall asleep with him.  I just needed to be near Eren, and thank God Christmas miracles really do happen.

“I can’t believe how long it’s been since we’ve done that,” I heard Eren’s voice say, heard it waft around the bathroom.  I hummed against his shoulder, squeezing my thighs against his hips.

“Those Military brutes sure have overdone themselves this time, keeping you from me.  I hope they all get coal in their stockings.”  I wasn’t normally one to curse another, but I really was tired of having those bastards impose on my life and the lives of those around me.  It was bad enough they couldn’t run this semblance of a country without getting their hands dirty, but now they had to make it seem like we all had done something wrong, when we were never the ones to blame.

I felt Eren’s back twitch and his head jerk as he let out a sharp laugh, turning so his forehead was pressed into my neck.  My fingers were in his damp hair, massaging his scalp.  I watched his eyes lids slip shut slowly then open once again, watched it happen once or twice more, each time his eyes stayed closed a little longer. 

“We should get to bed,” my suggestion wasn’t exactly serious, though I knew how important it was that we both get to sleep soon, otherwise we’d both be too exhausted to move tomorrow.  Not that Eren was moving tomorrow anyway; I’d have to write him another note, telling those who needed to know that he was out of action.  At least I could blame it on those MP dogs, write that the stress gave him a late cold and he’s stuck in bed, weighed down with fatigue.

Sure enough, the both of us didn’t speak for the rest of the night, despite how much we wanted to say to each other.  It hadn’t snowed since the blizzard the other night, but the winds were still strong and carried an icy breeze that came through the holes in the house.  It was because of that I ventured into Eren’s room to borrow one of his sleep shirts, the sleeves were too big and it kept slipping off my shoulders, but his clothes had always been made out of a thicker cotton than mine.

After holding my face for a few moments, kissing me deeply and making me hum softly against his lips, Eren finally took his place on my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around him, our legs tangled together and our breathing growing softer and softer, heavier and heavier, as the both of us drifted off to sleep to dream of candy canes and sugarplum fairies.


End file.
